the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
2k (Mahri)
2k (formerly Network 11, Fresh TV and QUAD) is a Mahrian television channel of the Treet TV that is aimed at people aged between 8 and 30. Since 2013, the channel mainly broadcast music videos. They have since started mixing this with programs such as anime, comedy, drama, cartoons, and entertainment. It was launched on May 13, 1968, as Network 11. History In February 2013, 2k refocused its programming to drama, comedy, cartoons, anime and music videos. Current programming Youth * 2k Live (2013-present) * Riverdale (US) (2017-present) * Music Station (JP) (2013-present) * AKBIngo! (JP) (2013-present) * Technic Heroes (EK) (2010-present) * Monster Jam (US) (2010-present) * Trolls of Troy (FR) (2018-present) * Music Station El Kadsre (EK) (2013-present) * Malcolm in The Middle (US) (2018-present) * Heartland (CA) (2008-present) * Spotify Chart Attack (UEKN) (2013-present) * Home and Away (AU) (2013-present) Childrens and Teenagers (Japanese-dubbed anime programs have English language available via SAP) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (FR/SK/IT/JP) (2016-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (US) (2000-present) * LazyTown (IS) (2010-present) * Arthur (CAN/US) (2000-present) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (US) (2011-present) * The Next Step (CAN) (2013-present) * Soy Luna (ARG) (2017-present) * Make It Pop (CAN) (2016-present) * Small Wonder (US) (2015-present) * Chuck's Choice (CA) (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (CA) (2017-present) * Cocotama (JP) (2016-present) (Japanese Dub) * Monster Jam (US) (2013-present) * Supernoobs (CA) (2016-present) * Toon Jukebox (2013-present) * Unikitty (US) (2018-present) * Steven Universe (US) (2014-present) * Nick on 2k (1992-present) * Cartoon Network on 2k (1998-present) * Disney Club (1991-present) * Marvel Universe (2012-present) * DreamWorksTV (2014-present) Adults * The Simpsons (US) (1989-present) * World's Wildest Police Videos (US) (2014-present) * Rescue 911 (US) (2018-present) * 13 Reasons Why (US) (2017-present) * The Young Ones (UK) (2016-present) * Bottom (UK) (2018-present) * Hawaii Five-0 (US) (2013-present) * RWBY (US) (2013-present) (Japanese Dub) * RWBY Chibi (US) (2016-present) (Japanese Dub) * Yuru Yuri (JP) (2013-present) (Japanese Dub) * South Park (US) (1997-present) * Futurama (US) (2005-present) * Family Guy (US) (1999-present) * American Dad! (US) (2004-present) * Bob's Burgers (US) (2011-present) * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre (EK) (2013-present) * Disenchantment (US) (2018-present) * My Hero Academia (JP) (2017-present) (Japanese Dub) * Super Dragon Ball Heroes (2018-present) (Japanese dub) * Shortland Street (NZ) (2013-present) * Rex the Runt (UK) (2013-present) * Rick and Morty (US) (2014-present) * Stranger Things (US) (2016-present) * Posh Nosh (UK) (2013-present) * Supernatural (US) (2013-present) * Crime Watch Daily (US) (2015-present) Specials * NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen (2013-present) * Eurovision Song Contest (2013-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2015-present) Upcoming programming * Cocotama Glitter (JP) (2019) Former programming Youth * Shugo Chara! (JP) (2008-2011) (Japanese Dub) * G2G (CA/AU) (2013-2015) * FNAFHS (MEX) (2016-2018) * Special Delivery (US) (2013-2017) * Small Wonder (US) (2015-2019) * Blue Water High (AU) (2013-2017) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (JP) (2015-2016) * Chart Attack Rewind (UEKN) (2015-2017) Childrens and Teenagers (Japanese-dubbed anime programs have English language available via SAP) * 6teen (CA) (2008-2012) * Mr. Young (CAN) (2013-2015) * Love Live! (JP) (2014-2015) (Japanese Dub) * Love Live! Sunshine (JP) (2017-2018) (Japanese Dub) * Little Witch Academia (JP) (2017) (Japanese Dub) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (JP) (2005-2007) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (US) (2004-2006) * Camp Lakebottom (CA) (2013-2017) * Codename: Kids Next Door (US) (2002-2008) * Ultraman Tiga (JP) (2002-2003) (Japanese Dub) * Tokyo Mew Mew (JP) (2005-2006) (Japanese Dub) * Wingin' It (UK) (2010-2012) * Hime-chan's Ribbon (JP) (1992-1993) (Japanese Dub) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (JP) (1991-1992) (Japanese Dub) * Freaky (NZ) (2016-2017) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (JP) (1992-1993) (Japanese Dub) * Sugar Sugar Rune (JP) (2016-2017) (Japanese dub) Adults * Charlotte (JP) (2016) (Japanese Dub) * Sword Art Online (JP) (2014-2015) (Japanese Dub) * Sword Art Online II (JP) (2016-2017) (Japanese Dub) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (JP) (2012) (Japanese Dub) * Mr. Show with Bob and David (US) (2015-2017) * Beadle's About (UK) (2013-2017) * Seitokai Yakuindomo (JP) (2016) (Japanese Dub) * Hey Dad...! (AU) (2013-2019) * Go Girls (NZ) (2014-2017) * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre (EK) (2013-2019) * The Famous Teddy Z (US) (2015-2016) * Republic of Doyle (CA) (2013-2017) * Blue Heelers (AU) (2013-2018) * Pop Team Epic (JP) (2018) (Japanese dub) * The Cleveland Show (US) (2009-2013) * Himouto! Umaru-Chan (2016, 2018) (Japanese dub) * The Twilight Zone (2002 series) (US) (2002-2003) * Dagashi Kashi (JP) (2016-2018) (Japanese dub) * InuYasha (JP) (2008-2012) (Japanese dub) * InuYasha: The Final Act (JP) (2012-2013) (Japanese dub) * Blend S (JP) (2018) (Japanese Dub) * Dragon Ball (JP) (1996-1999) (Japanese dub) * Dragon Ball Z (JP) (1999-2006) (Japanese dub) * Dragon Ball GT (JP) (2006-2007) (Japanese dub) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (JP) (2009-2011, 2014-2015) (Japanese dub) * Dragon Ball Super (JP) (2015-2018) (Japanese dub) See also * 2k (Mahri)/TV Listings Category:Mahri Category:1968 Category:Television channels in Mahri Category:TV channels in Mahri Category:Television Category:Television channels Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Treet Category:2k Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:Television in Mahri Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1960s